


Night

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Night, Sex, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: Chase wasn't one for Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sex bend Omi. Omi is a female.

Chase wasn’t for one into falling in love. Ha, he didn’t believe it. He stills don’t have interest in such idiotic beliefs. Perhaps if he was still good, he would’ve chosen a partner raising a few children. Who knows? But, what he does knows he had become attracted to one warrior, and it bothers him. He never expected for this to happen. Never in his right mind he would be stalking her in the middle of the night at this very moment.

            Omi slept on the bed having her nightgown lifting around her waistline. Chase stares at her well tone legs curled up; he let his hand rubs her thighs. “Hmm…” Omi tosses her body to the left side still snoozing away. The moonlight gave her body a delicate glow. An evil smirk spread across the Overlord’s face has he let his hands rubs her warm clit through her panties.

            “Mmm…” She turns to lie on her back letting her legs a little open.

            The Overlord rubs her thigh feeling the soft skin. Slowly and carefully he took off her white panty to reveal her clean shaved pussy. He took a moment to inhale the view his nostril flare from the intoxicated arousal smell of her wetness. A bit hard by this he let his fingers rubs against her clit a bit more feeling her wet folds. It was so warm and wet that the young female sighs a bit. He couldn’t help it, but lift her nightgown up to reveal her round breasts. His hand was filled by her soft bosom.

            Omi felt very wet around her area, “Huh?” Slowly opening her eyes giving a bit of a hazy view she was able to see a large figure looming over her. Alarmed by this, she woke up staring in shock giving a small gasp. The Overlord quickly cover her mouth, “Shh.”

 Chase took out his cock leaving his upper armor on as he watches her shaking her head. Her hazel eyes were stunned by his stunt. He smirks widely letting his member rub against her wet folds. Omi bites her bottom lip feeling his member slowly going into her. His hand slowly rubs against her bare breasts feeling them.

            She gave a small gasps feeling his member. He lifts his finger over his lip and went, “Shhh.” Omi’s cheeks were tint red nodding at him as he began to move.

            “Hmmm.” She felt his slow thrust. Her back arched by another thrust making her feel heated and lusting for more.

Watching the young warrior giving small moans made the Overlord go a little faster. Seeing Omi under him was such a beautiful sight. The way she pulls the sheets and tossing her head back on the pillow. He leans in for a heated kiss. “Ahhh. Mmm.” She sighs feeling his member moving a bit hard. She gave a little purr biting down on the Heylin Prince’s lip and tongue kissing him. He groans feeling her fighting back for dominance.

            “Shh.” He whispers in her ear. Kissing her neck making sure he didn’t leave any marks.

            “MMM!” She sighs a bit louder feeling his heavy body on her.

            He chuckles pulling away seeing her hand touching his armor which causes to activate the spikes. “Oh...” She bites her index finger being turned on by the view. Chase arched his eyebrow until he felt her pussy staring to get more wet.

            She purrs moving up and down wanting him to groan. “Mmm…” She moans feeling his hard throbbing cock in her. Feeling his rough movements made her eyes teary and face flustered. She could hear their breathing becoming heavily and heart beating faster.

            Chase felt Omi’s body started to sweat. Her breasts bounced along is thrusting. Tilting a bit over he started to go a little hard closely facing the female as they breathe heavily. Omi saw him sweating more perhaps his armor gave him more work. “Ahh…” breathlessly moaning having her arms around his neck.

            The two started to tongue kiss feeling their climax coming. Chase grins seeing Omi pulling away feeling her climax coming, “Ohhh.” She holds back her scream burying her face in his neck. Chase grunts coming inside of her. He felt a bit dizzy and tired but he heard Omi breathing heavily as she moves a bit more making him groans.

            When he pulled out he saw her squirting on his cock. She covers her mouth still cumming on his cock. The Overlord smirks at the sight seeing her breathing heavily on the bed. He went over to have his mouth on her breasts sucking her. Omi gasps feeling him take her again. After this quick round, Chase collapse next to her.

            Omi saw him breathing heavily as he quickly took off his armor. She giggles at the sight, but slowly wanting to sleep. She’ll worry about the mess they made later. The Overlord watches her sleeping peacefully. His eyes were glowing as he watches her snuggling against him. With a small smile spread across his face, “Perhaps I already fallen for such an idiotic belief.” Tomorrow they’ll worry about this. Right now, the two fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
